Pôquer no Santuário
by White Tigresss
Summary: Nossos dourados favoritos estavam entediados. Um dia, Milo teve a brilhante ideia de eles fazerem um torneio de strip-pôquer. Mas será que os bravos cavaleiros da justiça se manterão sãos (e unidos) com os vários problemas que um mero jogo de cartas causará?
1. Prólogo

**Santuário Hold'em**

_**Prólogo**_

Após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, Atena ressuscitou os cavaleiros de Ouro. Os catorze sortudos (Kanon e Shion incluídos) se sentiram animados com a nova chance, mas logo perceberam a roubada em que se meteram. Como não havia mais Guerras Santas e a crise estava brava na Europa, a única opção de atividade para os dourados era "apenas" treinar, o que, depois de algum tempo, se tornou extremamente maçante. Com isso, os cavaleiros estavam sempre em busca de alguma coisa inusitada pra fazer. O problema é que às vezes surgiam ideias loucas, coisas que Atena nem poderia sonhar que eles estavam fazendo.

"Que tal strip-pôquer com nossas armaduras?" – Milo sugeriu quase que inocentemente.

"Milo, você pirou?! Strip-pôquer?!" – Camus estava vermelho.

"Até que é uma ideia interessante..." – Kanon disse.

"Kanon..." – Saga repreendeu.

"Que foi, maninho? Não tamo fazendo nada que preste mesmo?"

"Bem... teríamos que ver quando e como..." – Saga ficou pensativo.

"Na minha casa não dá senão Shion vai descobrir rapidinho" – disse Afrodite.

"Bom, vamos todos pra casa do Mu, então" – Aldebaran sugeriu.

"Quê? Na minha casa não rola?!" – Mu interferiu.

"Mu, deixa de ser puritano!" – Aiolia reclamou.

"Não é isso, é que o Kiki tá morando lá comigo" – Mu deu um sorriso safado que surpreendeu os outros dourados.

"Mu, até você?! O que tá acontecendo com o mundo?!" – Shaka já estava pregando o apocalipse dos bons valores.

"Shaka, meu amigo,é uma simples diversão entre amigos" – Mu sorriu e Shaka bufou.

"Bom, já que não pode ser na casa do Mu, vai ser na minha" – Aldebaran declarou – "Quem vai?"

Todos levantaram as mãos, menos Camus e Shaka.

"Mestre Dohko, até você?!" – Aiolos se assutou.

"Vocês se esquecem que em alguns aspectos eu ainda tenho 18 anos" – Dohko sorriu.

"Vamos pinguim, vai ser divertido" – Milo deu uma piscadinha.

"Participar dessa pouca vergonha? Nem um pouco!"

"Hehe, o pinguim tá com medo de perder e mostrar a bundinha" – Mask caiu na risada.

"Pro seu governo, Máscara da Morte, fui campeão de pôquer na França!" – Camus se sentiu desafiado.

"Então prove" - O simples desafio de Afrodite fez Camus se juntar a turma do pôquer rapidinho.

"E o que fazemos com você, Shaka?" – Aiolia já estava pensando em maneiras de convencer o homem mais próximo de Deus.

"Me deixem em paz, não vou participar dessa sujeira"

"Mais um que tá com medo de mostrar a bundinha, haha" – Mask provocou.

"Ora seu! Vamos lutar que nem cavaleiros pra eu te mostrar quem está com medo" – Shaka caiu que nem patinho na provocação do outro.

"Bem, na minha época, Shaka, pôquer era jogo de _gentleman_" – Dohko fingiu um sotaque inglês ao falar a última palavra.

"Resumindo Shaka, se você se acha o bonzão, vem jogar com a gente e provar como Vossa Santidade é superior a nós" – Aiolia pegou num ponto que ele sabia que atingiria Shaka; ele sabia que o virginiano não resistiria a ter uma chance de provar para o resto como ele era divino. E funcionou.

"Pois bem, então, eu entro no jogo. Se essa é a única alternativa pra livrá-los do mau caminho, eu não titubearei" – Shaka falou todo galante e o resto do grupo riu da falta de habilidade social do virginiano.

"E quem vai embaralhar as cartas e distribuí-las?" – perguntou Shura.

"Posso chamar a Marin pra fazer isso" – Aiolia sorriu.

"Vai mesmo colocar sua mulher no meio dos marmanjos pelados?" – Aiolos perguntou horrorizado.

"Sendo que a maioria desses homens ou é gay ou assexuada, não vejo nenhum problema" – Aiolia deu de ombros.

"Então, combinado, sexta-feira à noite na minha casa?" – Aldebaran chamou o grupo.

"Fechado!"

***SH'em***

Naquele dia, Marin passou na casa de Leão para passar a noite com Aiolia, que, claro, aproveitou a oportunidade para falar com ela sobre os planos dos dourados.

"Amor, posso te pedir um favor?" – Aiolia pediu todo carinhoso.

"Não é pra reconciliar você e o Aiolos de novo, né Aiolia?"

"Não, é que a gente vai jogar strip-pôquer e a gente precisa de alguém para embaralhar as cartas e ser a 'juíza' do jogo"

"Ah, sei..." – Aiolia ficou temeroso com a reação de sua amada.

"Você topa?"

"Claro que sim! Sei que se não houver nenhum tipo de moderador ali, aquele negócio vai virar bagunça!" – Marin sorriu.

"Calma, amor, somos todos crescidos"

"Sei... Corpo de vinte e cérebro de dois"

Aiolia riu e beijou a amazona. E depois, bem, cá entre nós, não interessa :P

***SH'em***

Na sexta-feira seguinte, todos os dourados se encontraram na casa de Aldebaran levando suas armaduras. Marin também estava por lá e trazia um papel no qual estavam escritas todas as regras desse jogo maluco.

"Bem, suponho que você já saibam jogar pôquer" – Marin perguntou só pra ter certeza.

Todos assentiram.

"Então prestem atenção nas regras especiais desse jogo: Na primeira rodada, vou dar as cartas na sequência de casas zodiacais; o primeiro será Mu. A partir da segunda, vou dar as cartas a partir do vencedor e seguir a ordem das casas. Depois que as cartas forem dadas, na mesma ordem, vocês me dizem fold ou call. Quem disser fold não vai perder roupas, mas não participa da rodada; quem falar call, no entanto, corre esse risco, mas tem chance de ganhar a rodada. Vocês podem dar raise quando quiserem; o raise, nesse jogo, é colocar uma peça adicional de roupa em risco. Depois do flop, vocês podem dar check ou bet. Check mantém o número de roupas apostadas e bet funciona de maneira parecida com o raise. A mesma coisa acontece depois do turn e do river. Vocês podem desistir quando quiserem depois de terem apostado, mas terão que retirar o número de peças que foram apostadas. Quem ganhar a rodada não perde roupas."

Os cavaleiros ouviam cada detalhe da explicação.

"Quando um cavaleiro ficar totalmente nu, o jogo acaba. O cavaleiro que deixou o outro nu tem o direito de mandá-lo fazer qualquer coisa que quiser. Se quiser incluir outros cavaleiros no "trote", o vencedor poderá fazê-lo. Como vocês são em treze e demoraria demais até a gente chegar a um vencedor, decidi fazer um torneio. A cada sexta, vocês se encontram pra jogar e um de vocês é eliminado. O eliminado não participa dos jogos restantes, e os jogadores são zerados, ou seja, se um cavaleiro perder seu elmo numa sexta, na outra ele vai começar com a peça de novo. Alguma pergunta?"

Camus ergueu a mão – "Qual a ordem das peças?"

"Elmo, braço esquerdo, braço direito, perna esquerda, perna direita, corpo, calça e cueca. Mais alguma?"

Aiolos ergue o braço – "Meu arco conta como vestimenta?".

"... Não" - Marin ¬¬' – "Mais alguém? Não? Sendo assim, que comecem os jogos!"


	2. O primeiro jogo

_**Primeiro Dia**_

**Round 1**

Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Mask, Shaka e Aiolos dão call.

**Flop**: Dama de Copas, Valete de Ouros, Valete de Copas.

Mask dá raise, e Mu, Saga, Shaka e Aiolos dão fold.

"Hehe, bando de bichas!" – Mask era só sorrisos.

"Pessoal, tirando os elmos" – Marin ordena e os cavaleiros retornam seus elmos a suas respectivas caixas de Pandora – "Aldebaran, já se decidiu?"

"Dou call" – o brasileiro sorriu.

**Turn: **7 de Copas – Os dois dão check.

**River: **Rei de Paus

"Bet" – Aldebaran abriu um sorriso.

"Besta, não vou cair nesse blefe!" – Mask dá call.

"Virem as cartas, por favor!" – Marin pede e os dois cavaleiros mostram seu jogo. Aldebaran tinha um rei de ouros e um nove de espadas; Mask tinha uma dama de ouros e um dois de ouros.

"O vencedor é Aldebaran por ter um par maior! Mask, seu elmo e seus braços!"

"Ma che caspita! Teve sorte agora, hein grandão?" – Disse Mask, retirando suas peças.

**Round 2**

Aldebaran, Kanon, Mask, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos e Shura dão call.

**Flop: **7 de Paus, 6 de Paus, Rei de Paus

"Hihi, parece que alguém tem chances de conseguir o flush" – Marin observa.

"Raise" – Dohko pede. Aldebaran, Kanon, Mask, Shaka, Aiolos e Shura dão fold.

"Call" – Milo pede.

"Aldebaran, Kanon e Shura, elmos por favor! Shaka e Aiolos, braço esquerdo! Mask, perna esquerda!"

"Hey, Mask, daqui a pouco tá peladinho, hein?" – Milo provocou.

"Cala a boca, escorpião de araque!" – Mask xingou e o escorpiano riu.

**Turn: **Valete de Paus – Dohko e Milo dão check

**River: **Rei de Espadas – Os dois dão check e mostram suas cartas. Dohko tem um 4 e um 9 de paus; Milo tem um 2 e um 3 de paus.

"Os dois fizeram flush, mas como a regra diz que ganha quem tiver o flush mais alto, o vencedor é Dohko com seu 9 de paus! Milo, seu elmo e braço esquerdo" – Marin anunciou e Dohko sorriu.

"Teve sorte, hein mestre?" – Milo sorriu também.

"Não é sorte, rapaz, é habilidade" – Dohko deu uma piscadinha e deixou todo mundo boquiaberto. Como assim o Grande Ancião sabia jogar pôquer?

"Diz a lenda que o Mestre Dohko era campeão em todas as casas de aposta chinesas" – Mu sorriu divertido.

**Round 3**

Só Afrodite, Mu e Aiolia dão call.

**Flop: **3 de paus, 7 de paus, 6 de paus.

"Será que teremos mais um flush?" – Marin narra o jogo.

"Raise!" – Aiolia pede com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ei Marin! Não vale roubar pro Aiolia" – Milo reclama.

Mu e Afrodite dão fold. O leonino não revela suas cartas.

"Hijo de la puta. Debe ter blefado, o Aiolia!" – Shura xinga.

"Bom, isso ninguém vai descobrir" – O leonino dá mais um sorriso estonteante enquanto Afrodite tira seu elmo e Mu, seu braço esquerdo.

**Round 4**

Milo, Aiolos, Camus, Afrodite, Mu, Saga e Kanon dão call.

"Hehe, o Camus deve tá com aquela mão pra ter dado call" – Mask comenta.

"Eu simplesmente não corro o risco de perder roupas apostando com qualquer mão" – Camus responde "profissionalmente".

**Flop: **9 de ouros, Rei de espadas, 4 de paus.

Aiolos pede raise. Camus, Mu e Saga dão call. Kanon, Afrodite e Milo dão fold. Os dois primeiros são obrigados a retirar seus braços esquerdos; Milo, no entanto, perde o braço direito.

"Quem tá ficando peladinho agora, Escorpião?" – Mask provoca.

"Cala a boca, crustáceo" – Milo responde irritado.

**Turn: **Ás de paus.

"Raise!" – Aiolos pede de novo. Camus e Saga olham hesitantemente para suas mãos e dão fold. Saga perde seus braços e Camus, seu elmo e braço esquerdo.

"Call" – Mu dá um sorrisinho.

**River: **Dama de paus.

Check. Aiolos mostra sua mão convicto de que iria ganhar a rodada, mas seu semblante muda quando ele vê a mão de Mú. Seu Ás e 4 contra o Ás e 9 dele.

"Os dois fizeram dois pares, mas Mu, com um Ás e 9, fez o par maior! Mú ganha a rodada. Aiolos, seus braços e sua perna esquerda".

"Vixi, parece que o dom do pôquer é recessivo na nossa família" – Aiolia provoca.

"Cala a boca, Simba" – Aiolos disse irritado.

**Round 5**

Aldebaran, Mask, Shaka, Dohko, Aiolos e Camus dão call.

**Flop: **Dama de paus, 8 de ouros, 7 de ouros.

Aldebaran dá raise. Apenas Mask fica. Shaka perde seu braço esquerdo, Dohko perde seu elmo, Camus perde seu braço direito, e Aiolos perde seu peitoral.

"Maninho, sua situação tá crítica!" – Aiolia comenta ao reparar que seu irmão só está a duas peças da nudez.

"Já disse pra calar a boca, Simba!"

**Turn: **9 de copas

Os dois dão check.

**River: **2 de espadas.

Os cavaleiros revelam suas mãos. Aldebaran tem dois 8 e Mask, duas damas.

"Os dois fizeram uma trinca cada, porém, prevalece a trinca maior. O vencedor é Mask, com sua trinca de damas!" – Marin anuncia – "Aldebaran, seus braços!"

"Hehe, a vingança é doce" – Mask estava todo contente.

"Tá rindo do quê, eu ainda to melhor que você!" – Deba rebate.

**Round 6**

Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Shura, Dite e Kanon dão call.

**Flop: **Rei de ouros, Valete de espadas, 5 de paus

Shaka dá raise. Apenas Kanon dá fold.

"Esse Kanon é um bunda mole mesmo, hein?" – Aiolia provoca.

"Apenas não quero me ferrar mais tarde" – O dragão-marinho se justifica ao mesmo tempo em que retira seu braço direito.

**Turn: **9 de copas.

Todos dão check.

**River: **2 de copas.

Os inúmeros cavaleiros presentes revelam suas mãos. Aiolia tem um ás e uma dama; Shaka tem dois valetes; Milo tem um 4 e um valete; Dite tem um 2 e um rei; Shura tem um 4 e um 7.

"Mas que blefe tosco esse, hein Shura? Meu Zeus!" – Deba ri do blefe fail do outro.

"Cierra la boca, bumba meu boi" - O capricorniano fica irritado consigo mesmo.

"Bem, tirando essa tentativa de blefe fail do Shura, temos vários pares e uma trinca. Pela regra, ganha a trinca de valetes do Shaka! O resto, tirando a roupa!" – Marin anunciou.

E nunca se viu tanto pedaço de armadura voando pelo Santuário. Aiolia perdeu seu elmo e braço esquerdo; Mlo perdeu seus pés; Shura perdeu seus braços; Dite perdeu seu braço direito e sua perna direita.

"Que ironia, hein Shaka? O mais puritano de todos nós sendo aquele que mais faz os outros tirarem a roupa" – Mu falou por telepatia uma frase cheia de duplos sentidos.

Shaka se surpreendeu, ficou vermelho e abriu seus olhos. Quando o fez, os cavaleiros se agacharam e a cartas saíram voando. Shaka se acalmou rapidamente e voltou a fechar seus olhos.

"Shaka, mas que porra foi essa?!" – Aiolos foi o primeiro a perguntar, já que era o único totalmente sem armadura e, portanto, o mais vulnerável no momento.

"Desculpa, perdi o controle momentaneamente" – O virginiano respondeu calmamente – "Cale a boca, Mu de Áries!" – Shaka respondeu telepaticamente ao ariano, que sorriu de volta.

"Mano, até catar todas essas cartas..." – Os cavaleiros de ouro já iam se mobilizar para recolher as cartas e tentar trapacear de alguma forma com isso.

"Sem problemas, eu recolho todas elas por télecinese" - Mu disse e ordenou todas as cartas de volta a um baralho nas mãos de Marin.

"Como vamos saber que você não está marcando as cartas mentalmente, hen rosinha?" – Mask desafiou.

"Eu posso mover as cartas, não vê-las, Mask" – Mu explicou.

Logo, Marin estava embaralhando as cartas e o jogo recomeçou.

**Round 7**

Milo, Aiolos, Camus, Dite, Deba, Saga, Kanon e Aiolia apostaram.

**Flop: ** 4 de paus, 8 de espadas, 10 de paus.

Deba dá raise. Saga, Kanon e Aiolia ficam enquanto o resto cai fora. Milo perde o peitoral; Aiolos, a calça; Camus e Dite, a perna esquerda.

"Hum, que belo tórax, Milo!" – Dite elogia olhando de soslaio para Camus, que tenta não reparar no peito nu do escorpião.

"Impressão sua, Dite!" – Milo dá uma piscadinha para o pisciano e Camus fica vermelho da cor de seus cabelos.

**Turn: **Dama de espadas. Check.

**River: **Ás de paus.

Deba pede raise de novo. Kanon e Aiolia dão call. Os três revelam suas cartas. Deba e Aiolia tinham a mesma mão, um ás e um 4; Kanon tinha um 5 e um 8 de paus.

"Temos duas duplas e um flush. Pelas regras, ganha o flush de paus de Kanon! Deba, fique só de cueca, Aiolia, seu braço direito, pernas e peitoral!".

"Vixi, o grandão tá na berlinda" – comenta a Dite.

"Parem de olhar, até parecem que nunca viram ninguém de roupa íntima!" – Deba estava se sentindo estranho ao ser o centro das atenções.

**Round 8**

Dohko, Shura, Camus e Dite dão call.

**Flo****p: **4 de paus, 4 de espadas, Ás de Ouros.

Shura dá raise. Dohko e Dite caem fora. O primeiro perde seu braço esquerdo; o segundo, sua perna direita. Camus fica.

**Turn: **8 de paus. Check.

**River: **4 de copas

Os dois vizinhos mostram suas cartas. Nas mãos de Shura, um ás e um 3; nas de Camus, um ás e um rei.

"Bem, temos um empate aqui! Os dois conseguiram um fullhouse!" – Marin anuncia surpresa.

"Cês são cagados, viu?!" – Mask provoca.

"E o Shura nem pra blefar dessa vez" – comentou Dohko.

"No tinha como blefar! O era fullhose o era nadie!" – Shura se explica.

O Mestre Ancião fica com uma cara de ¬¬ - "Se você tivesse dado bet no river, o Camus teria caído fora porque ele ia achar que você tinha uma quarta"

"Para quê? Y si Camus tivesse uma quarta? Yo iria tomar no cu!" – O espanhol estava exasperado.

"Atena, daí-me paciência! O espanhol quer blefar, mas não sabe como!" – Dohko suspira irritado.

"Hey,não invoque o nome da Deusa aqui! Vai que ela aparece e acaba com a festa" – Milo riu.

"Que isso, Escorpião? A essa hora ela deve tá no fuc-fuc com o Seiya!" – E os cavaleiros riram da declaração de Afrodite.

"Seus indignos! Como ousam falar de Atena desse jeito!" – Shaka acaba com a graça.

"Shiu, Shaka! Ela é aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada, hahaha" – Aiolia invocou o jargão potteriano, e Shaka, cujo intelecto superior não permite ler os livros tops da cultura pop, ficou sem entender do que os outros dourados estavam rindo.

"Não entendo a piada" – O virginiano falou num tom inocente, quase infantil.

"É que é assim, o que o Aiolia falou..." – Camus ia explicar a piada para Shaka quando...

"CALEM A BOCA, SEUS IMBECIS!" – Os dourados se assustaram com o grito estridente de Marin e ficaram quietos.

"Ah, assim está melhor" – A amazona voltou ao tom de voz de sempre – "Agora, de volta pro campeonato..."

"Já deu pra ver quem manda em casa, hein Simba?" – Kanon sussurrou para Aiolia.

"Bom, dizem que o segredo de todo o relacionamento é deixar a razão para o lado da mulher e comigo isso funciona perfeitamente!" – Aiolia deu um sorriso Colgate.

"Uma pena que entre gays não há mulher, então nunca ninguém tem razão!" – Kanon riu e olhou discretamente para Saga, ação que não foi ignorada pelo leonino.

"Calem a boca, mulherzinhas! O point de fofocas é ali do lado!" – Esse era o jeito "educado" de Mask pedir para os outros ficarem quietos.

**Round 9**

Camus, Kanon, Mask, Aiolia, Dohko, Milo, Shura e Shaka dão call.

**Flop: **Rei de espadas, Dama de ouros, 5 de ouros.

Mask dá raise. Dohko, Shura e Kanon pede fold. Dohko perde seu braço direito; Shura perde sua perna direita; Kanon perde sua perna esquerda.

**Turn: **8 de copas. Check.

**River: ** 8 de ouros.

Aiolia pede raise. Mask, Shaka e Camus caem fora. Shaka perde as pernas; os outros dois, a perna direita e o peitoral. Apenas Milo fica. Aiolia mostra suas cartas: 4 de ouros e Damas de paus. Milo mostra as suas: Ás de ouros e Dama de espadas.

"Bom, os dois fizeram um par com damas, mas como a segunda carta de Milo é maior do que a de Aiolia, o vencedor é o cavaleiro de Escorpião!"

"Vixi, Aiolia não tem 3 peças pra tirar, ELE VAI FICAR DE NU!" – Dite foi o mais rápido na matemática.

"Pois é, amor, acho que você foi eliminado" – Marin disse com um sorriso fraco, com medo da punição que Milo iria exigir dele – "Milo você tem direito a punição pro Aiolia"

"Bom Aiolia, você é meu amigo, e como eu não sou de mexer com a mulher dos outros, pode ficar tranquilo que não vai sobrar nada pra Marin" – O escorpiano fez de tudo para tranquilizar seu amigo – "Sua punição vai ser desfilar com a fantasia do Simba pelo Santuário por uma semana!"

Aiolia e Marin suspiraram aliviados enquanto o resto dos cavaleiros estranhou a decisão de Milo.

"Cê é um baita de um arregão, hein Milinho?!" – Mask não perdeu a chance pra provocar o outro.

"Me restam princípios éticos, coisa que lhe falta muito, crustáceo" – Milo retorquiu.

"Hehe, se fosse comigo não tinha brecha não! Ia ceder a esposinha por um dia e olhe lá! Teve sorte, Aiolia!" – O canceriano continuou provocando.

Marin sentiu arrepios ao se imaginar na cama com Mask. Aiolia observou a reação dela e partiu pra cima de Mask – "Lava sua boca pra falar da minha esposa, Mask!"

"A boca é minha, eu falo do jeito que eu quiser!"

"Ora seu..." – Aiolia já estava preparando a Cápsula do Poder quando Aldebaran apareceu entre os dois e jogou um pra cada canto.

"Nada de brigas, pessoal! É um jogo pra se divertir, não pra vocês lavarem a roupa suja! Agora, chô, cada um pro seu canto!" – Aldebaran disse e ninguém quis arranjar briga com o grandão.

Mas a semente já havia sido plantada. Aiolia e Mask tinham problemas sérios pra resolver. Isso ainda iria sobrar pra outros pôqueres.


	3. Afterwards

****Haha, esqueci de comentar nos dois primeiros caps, mas enfim... Essa fic nã toa. Contém: Strip-pôquer, yaoi, violência, vocabulário impróprio e muitas coisas desonestas que os cavaleiros vão fazer contra si próprios. O pôquer deles é baseado no Texas Hold'em. Sugiro dar uma olhada nas regras antes de acompanhar a fic.

Esse cap vai ser mais sonolento e eles não vão jogar de novo... ainda. Mas, no próximo cap, garanto a diversão :P

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada, não a mim. Assim sendo, todos os direitos reservados a ele.

* * *

**Santuário Hold'em – Capítulo II**

Depois que Deba separou Mask e Aiolia, os cavaleiros foram voltando a seus lares, uns correndo na velocidade da luz, outros andando e conversando normalmente. Mú ficou na casa de Touro para ajudar o anfitrião a arrumar as coisas.

"Ainda bem que você separou aqueles dois, Deba. Aquilo ia dar uma briga feia" – O ariano disse enquanto jogava fora as latas de cerveja que ficaram espalhadas pela sala de estar.

"O Mask e o Aiolia? Imagina, eles brigam toda hora!" – O taurino minimizou o incidente.

"Mas nunca por mulher né? O Mask foi muito infeliz em seu comentário e Aiolia é muito esquentadinho"

"Também né, Mú? O italiano mexeu com a mulher dele. Se o Mask tivesse falado uma coisa assim da Shina na minha frente, eu também ia querer amassar a cara dele" – Deba comentou.

"Bem, eles só tem que lembrar que eles são cavaleiros de ouro e que numa dessas eles podem destruir a Grécia inteira só por causa de uma mulher" – Mú suspirou.

O brasileiro sorriu – "Mas é assim mesmo nos mitos helenísticos, né? Os protagonistas sempre fazendo loucuras por mulheres... E Mú, nem todo mundo é zen que nem você não tá?"

O rapaz de cabelos lilases também sorriu – "Bem, Deba, vou para meu templo agora. Temos treino amanhã de manhã"

"Obrigado, Mú, por me ajudar com essa bagunça. Juro que, da próxima vez, faço essa cambada limpar a sala antes de irem embora"

"Se eles não se matarem primeiro, já sairemos no lucro" – O guardião da primeira casa pegou sua caixa de Pandora e foi para seu templo.

***SH'em***

_Casa de Câncer_

Máscara da Morte fumava um cigarro enquanto olhava o céu estrelado do Santuário. A outrora fraca constelação de Câncer continuava exaltada e Mask ainda tinha raiva de Aiolia por este tê-lo desafiado.

"Vou esmagar a cara desse leãozinho no próximo treino" – Ele sorriu imaginando a cena e tragou mais uma vez.

"A Constelação de Câncer parece meio exaltada esta noite" – Mask estava com tanta raiva do cavaleiro de Leão que nem viu Afrodite se aproximando. Talvez o pisciano não quisesse ser detectado; afinal, ele estava andando vagarosamente e ocultava seu cosmo.

O cavaleiro mais belo foi se aproximando serenamente.

"Ainda de pé, Peixes?" – Mask sorriu maldosamente como sempre.

"Sim. A noite está calma e eu não tenho pressa" – Dite se manteve impassível.

"Quer permissão pra passar?"

"Naturalmente"

"Então passa logo e deixa eu fumar meu cigarro em paz" – O italiano foi grosso como sempre.

O sueco sorriu – "Você precisa controlar seu cosmo, Mask. Posso sentir você furioso há 3 casas de distância"

"VAI CUIDAR DAS SUAS ROSAS, AFRODITE" – O italiano atirou seu cigarro no outro cavaleiro, que apanhou o objeto entre os dedos. Um instante depois, Mask viu Afrodite atirar algo em sua direção. Ele segurou o projétil com os dedos pensando que era seu cigarro, mas se assustou ao ver que era uma rosa vermelha. Mask atirou a flor para longe e avistou seu cigarro no chão. Ele tentou recuperá-lo, mas o cheiro de tabaco havia sido encoberto por um forte perfume de rosas.

O cavaleiro deixou o cigarro no chão – "Droga, era meu último cigarro" – Ele não se aventurou a voltar a fumá-lo: sabia que poderia acabar tragando o perfume letal de Afrodite. Mask olhou para o céu, desta vez procurando a constelação de Peixes. Uma nuvem passava por ela, o que fez o canceriano ter a certeza de que o pisciano havia ido embora e não queria ser encontrado.

***SH'em***

_Alojamento das Amazonas_

Aiolia acompanhou Marin até o alojamento.

"Bom, acho que você fica por aqui" – A ruiva sorriu e deu um selinho em seu namorado.

"Marin, posso te pedir uma coisa?" – O leonino perguntou sério.

"Diga" – Ela já imaginava o cavaleiro de ouro se ajoelhando ao luar e pedindo ela em casamento. Muito bobinho e romântico, diga-se de passagem, mas era totalmente a cara do Aiolia.

"Posso dormir aqui com você?" – Ele pediu e, pela primeira vez na vida, Marin agradeceu por usar uma máscara. De um pedido de casamento para... isso!

"Quê?!" – Ela perguntou incrédula.

"Posso dormir aí com você?" – Ele repetiu a pergunta.

"Aiolia, esse é o assentamento das amazonas. Subentende-se que nenhum homem seja permitido aqui dentro!"

"Mas você e a Shina têm quartos individuais, não têm?! A gente vai até seu quarto e de manhã eu saio de fininho!" – Ele implorou.

"Por que você não dorme na sua casa?" – Marin fez a pergunta de um milhão de euros.

"Porque eu não quero passar pela casa de Câncer no caminho" – Aiolia respondeu bufando e ela o compreendeu. Também estava com vontade de matar Máscara da Morte.

"Aiolia, você me promete que vai sair de fininho de manhã? Se o Grande Mestre descobrir, estamos fritos!"

O grego teve arrepios só de imaginar o que Shion faria caso descobrisse que ele havia passado a noite no assentamento das amazonas – "Sim!"

"Então entre rápido e em silêncio!" – O casal entrou de fininho na casa e Marin trancou a porta de seu quarto logo após Aiolia entrar.

***SH'em***

_Casa de Escorpião_

Milo e Camus caminhavam tranquilamente até a casa do escorpiano. O grego conversava animadamente sobre a partida de pôquer enquanto o aquariano divagava e olhava o céu.

Assim que chegou em casa, Milo se despediu – "Bem, Camus, acho que eu fico por aqui. Boa noite"

"Ah sim, boa noite" – O francês disse quase que automaticamente enquanto o loiro se afastava – "Milo, espere!"

"Diga" – O grego olhou para trás sob o ombro e parou de andar.

"Foi muito legal o que você fez com o Aiolia hoje. Sinceramente, eu achava que você ia pedir pra ficar com a Marin por uma noite"

O grego sorriu e se virou para Camus – "Parece que não, mas eu tenho princípios éticos. Além disso, eu valorizo a amizade do Aiolia. Um amigo vale mais do que uma mulher, disso eu tenho certeza!" – Milo observou o francês uma última vez e entrou nos seus aposentos.

Camus ficou surpreso com as palavras do amigo. Não esperava tamanha demonstração de lealdade vinda do escorpiano. O Escorpião era boêmio, pegador e impetuoso? Sim, mas também era justo e leal. Mesmo assim, o cavaleiro de Aquário não conseguiu evitar a melancolia após refletir sobre as palavras dele.

"_Um amigo vale mais do que uma mulher, né, Milo?_" – O ruivo sorriu tristemente e continuou sua caminhada à casa de Aquário.

***SH'em***

_Campo de Treinamento_

Na manhã seguinte, os cavaleiros superaram o sono e a ressaca e foram treinar. Shion, mesmo sabendo que Atena está perfeitamente segura, impunha um treinamento pesado aos cavaleiros. Segunda e terça, eles tinham treino físico; na quarta e na quinta, eles tinham treino de combate; na sexta e no sábado (infelizmente), treinos táticos. Ou seja, os cavaleiros só tinham o domingo livre.

Naquele sábado, não foi diferente: Shion reuniu os dourados para um treino tático no Coliseu Central.

"Onde está o Aiolia?" – Aiolos perguntou, notando a ausência do irmão.

"Leão foi dispensado do treinamento de sábado porque ele irá ajudar a Amazona de Águia a treinar os novatos" – Shion respondeu.

"Ele deve estar morrendo de vergonha com aquela fantasia do Simba" – Milo sussurrou para Kanon e os dois riram.

"Silêncio, Escorpião!" – O Grande Mestre repreendeu o cavaleiro. Após o silêncio, Shion retornou a falar – "Como estamos em treze, hoje teremos jogo de vôlei!"

Treinos táticos geralmente envolviam esportes. O preferido de todos era futebol e o mais temido, o bendito vôlei. Por quê? Porque ninguém gosta de defender cortadas tão rápidas quanto a luz. Isso quando os dourados não abusavam dos seus poderes (Milo usando Restrição no time adversário para deixar a bola cair, Mú defendendo tudo com sua Rede de Cristal e Aiolia atacando com o Relâmpago de Plasma). Claro, para aquele jogo, havia uma bola especial feita pelo Mestre com o mesmo pozinho da Muralha de Cristal.

Shion ignorou as caras feias de seus colegas e continuou falando – "Eu serei o juiz, então façam um jogo limpo. A rede será feita por uma Muralha de Cristal rebaixada. O jogador na posição 6 será o líbero e não poderá atacar na rodada. O jogador 1 saca. As equipes serão de Mú até Shaka e de Dohko até Afrodite. Posicionem-se e comecem!"

O jogo foi muito equilibrado, com o time de Mú defendendo bem e o time de Dohko atacando forte. Porém, Shaka e Mú começaram a se destacar na linha de recepção usando o Kahn e a Rede de Cristal, e o escudo de Libra passou a se deteriorar, acabando com o potencial defensivo do time de Dohko. Sem estabilidade na defesa, a equipe do libriano começou a se perder nos outros fundamentos e acabaram sendo derrotados.

"Mú, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Shaka!" – Shion enumerou os vencedores – "Vocês terão a tarde livre pra fazerem o que quiserem. O restante ficará ajudando no treinamento dos aprendizes durante a tarde. Isso é tudo"

Shion voltou para os seus aposentos e o time vencedor começou a se dispersar.

"Mú!" – Dohko chamou – "Preciso que me faça um favor"

"Diga, Mestre Ancião" – Mú respondeu polido e Dohko fez careta ao ouvir o vocativo.

"Você poderia dar uma lustrada no meu escudo? Acho que ele levou pancadas demais hoje" – O libriano entregou o artefato ao tibetano.

"Claro!" – O ariano respondeu e depois voltou para sua casa.

"Mas que mierda! Ficar de maestro pra alguns chicos burros!" - Shura estava tão irritado que até cortou ao meio um pedregulho que se encontrava no meio da arena.

"Se anima, espanhol, tenho certeza que devem ter umas aprendizes gatinhas!" – Milo foi lá e passou o braço pelos ombros do capricorniano, que se afastou quase que imediatamente.

"Milo, será que você só consegue pensar nisso?" – Camus repreendeu o grego.

"Só tento ver o lado bom das coisas, francês" – Ele retrucou, como de costume.

"Milo, você nunca consegue ver o lado certo das coisas, né?" – Dite comentou com um sorrisinho e Camus gelou. O escorpiano, por sua vez, parou para pensar sobre o que a "bicha louca" estava falando.

"Milo, és un imbecil! No puedes ver que..." – Shura já ia falar tudo quando...

"Shura, se acalme. Não adianta descontar sua frustração toda nele. Perdemos, isso é um fato!"- Aiolos se intrometeu na conversa para assombro dos outros cavaleiros. Parecia que o sagitariano não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. Milo também parecia confuso, Camus estava branco e Afrodite só deu um suspiro.

"Não queria interromper as comadres, mas temos calouros pra treinar!" – Dohko chegou e acabou de vez com o climão. Os cavaleiros obedeceram à ordem e se focaram nos pupilos.

***SH'em***

Aldebaran aproveitou a tarde livre para curtir sua namorada, Shina. A italiana havia recebido um dia de folga após Aiolia tomar seu lugar no treinamento dos pupilos. Ela não teve dificuldade para chegar à casa de Touro; Mú, o cavaleiro da primeira casa, só lhe deu uma piscadela quando pediu permissão para passar sob a justificativa de conversar com Aldebaran sobre o treinamento dos cavaleiros de bronze que permaneceram na Grécia. Quando se encontraram, os beijos foram longos e cálidos. Nenhuma palavra trocada além de juras de amor.

Após um tempo, os dois ficaram na cama enrolados num lençol e comentaram sobre amenidades do dia-a-dia. Deba falou para ela sobre o strip-pôquer e ela deu risada.

"Como assim vocês armam um jogo desses e não me chamam?!" – Ela perguntou, fingindo uma falsa indignação.

"Tive medo dos seus ciúmes, amor. Além disso, esse jogo pode ficar perigoso. Aiolia e Mask quase se bateram ontem"

"Como assim?" – Shina perguntou curiosa e Aldebaran lhe contou, detalhe por detalhe, da briga.

"Ah, então é por isso que ele veio dormir no assentamento das amazonas hoje de madrugada!" – Ela se ergueu da cama e começou a se vestir.

"O quê? Aiolia dormiu com vocês ontem?" – O taurino perguntou perplexo.

"Sim. Eles até tentaram disfarçar, mas eu tenho sono leve" – Shina deu uma piscadinha para ele – "Bem, tenho que ir para chegar no assentamento das amazonas a tempo do jantar. Tchau, amor!"

Shina deu um selinho e Deba e saiu correndo em direção a sua casa. Afinal, hoje era noite de espaguete e ela queria ao menos poder repetir o prato!

***SH'em***

O jantar foi tranquilo para os dourados. Alguns cavaleiros, como Kanon, Milo e Mask, tinham saído mais cedo para curtir a noite ateniense. Dos que sobraram, apenas Dite tentava manter alguma conversa.

Depois de comer um prato leve de saladas, Shion se retirou para seus aposentos sabendo que Dohko viria logo atrás. Não que ele gostaria de ver o cavaleiro de Libra no momento, mas o sábado era o único dia livre para eles se aproveitarem.

Apesar de estarem em épocas mais tolerantes, Dohko e Shion ainda escondiam seu relacionamento a pedido deste, que tinha medo de manchar sua autoridade como Grande Mestre. No entanto, a maioria dos cavaleiros do Santuário sabia que havia algo entre os dois.

Não demorou muito para que o lemuriano sentisse a presença do chinês subindo vagarosamente os degraus até seu salão. Por mais que o libriano tentasse ser silencioso e escondesse seu cosmo, mais de duzentos anos de convivência eram suficientes para Shion sentir sua presença aonde quer que Dohko fosse.

"Demorei muito, Shion?" – O cavaleiro de Libra perguntou com um sorriso jovial e o Grande Mestre sentiu inveja. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, já estava começando a sentir o peso da idade.

"O de sempre, é claro"

Dohko se aproximou lentamente, procurando começar um cortejo que já era repetido por séculos.

"Fiquei sabendo que você mandou o escudo de Libra para Mú consertar" – Shion fez um comentário totalmente aleatório e acabou com o clima.

"Naturalmente, ele é o ferreiro do Santuário"

"Por que você não deixou o escudo comigo?" – O Mestre perguntou com uma pontinha de possessividade que irritou o chinês.

"Sinceramente, pensei que você estivesse ocupado com suas tarefas de Grande Mestre" – Ele respondeu incomodado.

"Eu sempre posso abrir uma exceção pra você. E outra, eu fui o mestre do Mú, sou mais do que qualificado para o trabalho!" – O tibetano ergueu um pouco a voz.

"Não me diga que está com ciúmes do seu pupilo, Shion!" – Dohko ficou pasmo. Sabia que o ariano era possessivo e ciumento, mas se recusava a acreditar que ele seria capaz de sentir isso do seu próprio aluno.

"Não diga besteiras, Dohko!" – Shion se reergueu todo pomposo.

"Então por que você puxou o assunto em primeiro lugar?!" – Shion não respondeu e o libriano se aproximou dele, segurando sua cintura – "Eu não quero brigar com você"

"Não, não quer, mas eu sei muito bem o que você deseja. É uma pena que não vai conseguir nada de mim nessa noite" – Shion se afastou e lhe deu as costas.

"Shion, que besteira é essa que você tá falando?" – O ariano não reagiu e Dohko se contentou com a frieza dele – "Já que é assim, boa noite"

O libriano desceu as escadas com uma pressa que não lhe era habitual, mas Shion não fez nem menção de se virar e ir atrás dele. Ao invés disso, o Mestre só ficou encarando o chão melancolicamente.

"Dohko..." – O ariano murmurou e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Manter um relacionamento por duzentos anos não era fácil e exigia muita compreensão. Libra e Áries tinham companheirismo de sobra, mas Dohko parou no tempo e Shion envelheceu. Agora, o tibetano achava que talvez já não conseguisse acompanhar mais o ritmo do libriano.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha: **Tigress no compreender Kaito. Pero, sin embargo, gracías por el (la) review y perdón por mi español podre.

**Stars-Chan: **Pode esperar que esses dois ainda vão dar o que falar. Aliás, o Mask vai aprontar muito durante a fic. Que bom que vc gostou do casal Marin e Aiolia :D Saiba que eles vão ser um dos poucos casais realmente estáveis da história (já estou dando spoilers :P). Pois é, poker é um pouco de habilidade e muita sorte :P. Aiolia deu azar de Milo ter tido uma mão melhor, mas se fosse ao contrário, Milo é quem iria ter sido eliminado. Que bom que gostou da fic ;)


	4. Amenidades ou não!

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao Tio Kurumada e à Toei.

* * *

**SH'em Cap III**

Os cavaleiros de ouro se reuniram no Coliseu Central. Faltava apenas Aiolia. Shion já estava impaciente com a demora do leonino. O grego chegou pouco tempo depois, todo envergonhado em sua fantasia de Simba.

"SHSAUSHAUSAHSUAHSUHSA" – Milo e Kanon caíram no riso enquanto os outros observavam atônitos o figurino de Aiolia. Ele usava uma peruca vermelha que imitava uma juba; uma camiseta bege com um círculo branco no meio imitando o corpo de um leão; um par de luvas com garras; pantufas que imitavam os pés de um leão, e uma calça bege com um longo rabo atrás, O leonino ficou muito vermelho com a reação dos outros.

"Aiolia, pode me explicar esse figurino?" – Shion perguntou, também atônito.

"Perdi uma aposta com Milo e devo me vestir desse jeito até o final da semana, Mestre"

"Que aposta foi essa?" – O ariano mais velho perguntou, já desconfiado das noitadas dos cavaleiros.

"Aiolia duvidou que eu fosse capaz de me esquivar de um Relâmpago de Plasma dele. Não só estou vivinho da silva, como agora ele terá que cumprir sua promessa, Mestre" – O escorpiano mentiu na maior cara dura, deixando os outros cavaleiros surpresos com tamanha naturalidade.

"Que seja, o que vocês fazem como hobby não me interessa" – O Grande Mestre deu de ombros.

Os cavaleiros se organizaram em duplas para os treinos físicos. Shion normalmente colocava guerreiros do mesmo porte físico nos treinos de segunda. Sendo assim, ficaram eles divididos em Saga e Kanon; Mask e Aiolia, Shura e Dohko; Camus e Dite; Aiolos e Milo; Shaka e Shion e Mú e Aldebaran.

Os dois primeiros dourados na ordem do zodíaco estranharam a divisão do Mestre.

"Shion nos colocou como dupla? Mas você é tão pequeno e eu sou muito mais forte fisicamente! Achei que eu iria com o Shura ou com o Dohko hoje" – Aldebaran comentou desconfiado.

"Não sei porque ele fez isso, mas devemos confiar na intuição dele como Mestre" – Mú respondeu, também meio desconfiado.

Saga e Kanon foram primeiro para a arena. O mais velho pode até ser o mais poderoso dos gêmeos, mas fisicamente Kanon levava vantagem.

"Saga, o que há com você? A diferença entre você e seu gêmeo é gritante!" – Shion comentou, reparando que ele estava com olheiras profundas.

"Eu não tive uma noite boa, Mestre" – Saga se desculpou.

"Pois trate de dormir então, porque amanhã vou repetir a luta!" – O lemuriano avisou e dispensou os gêmeos.

Depois, Shaka entrou na arena com o Mestre e os dois começaram a lutar. O virginiano notou que havia uma hostilidade no cosmo de Shion que ele raramente vira. O ariano estava mais agressivo e atacava Shaka com vontade. O loiro até tentava se proteger, mas luta física não era realmente seu forte e ele acabou apanhando de Shion.

"Shaka, trate de trabalhar seu físico! Não adianta ser o homem mais próximo de Deus se você não consegue lutar!" – O lemuriano deu a bronca e depois o dispensou.

Shura e Dohko foram para o centro. A luta foi bem equilibrada e o resultado foi um empate. Shion nada disse aos cavaleiros e chamou logo Milo e Aiolos. Os dois gregos também faziam um bom combate, só que o Escorpião levava vantagem por ser mais rápido do que o Sagitário. Ao final, Milo derrotou Aiolos e o Mestre não disse nada.

Camus e Dite entraram na Arena. O aquariano levava vantagem por ser mais forte, mas Dite compensava por ser mais rápido. Não demorou muito para o pisciano dar uma rasteira no ruivo e rendê-lo no chão.

A próxima luta foi Mú e Aldebaran. O brasileiro levava vantagem por seu tamanho enquanto o ariano tentava explorar sua velocidade. Os treinos físicos tinham uma limitação para Mú e Shion: ambos não podiam usar seus poderes psíquicos.

"Aldebaran, não tenha dó dele, vai lá e ataca com tudo!" – Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estranharam a ordem de Shion. Touro, que sentia que havia algo de errado, obedeceu à ordem, mas foi mais lento, dando tempo para Mú se desviar dos ataques.

"Mú, deixe de ser covarde e ataque ele!" – Shion ordenou de novo e Mú tentou atacar, só que o taurino defendia com facilidade.

"Mais força, Mú, não adianta ser brilhante e morrer no campo de batalha!"

"Com licença, Mestre" – Dohko chamou a atenção dele de uma forma estranhamente polida – "Mas acho que o senhor está sendo injusto com Áries. Não tem como ele levar vantagem numa luta física em que seu oponente é duas vezes maior do que ele"

"Silêncio, Libra! Esse é meu pupilo, sei muito bem até onde pressioná-lo!" – Todos os cavaleiros, inclusive o próprio Dohko, se surpreenderam com a resposta grossa de Shion.

Aldebaran, percebendo que a confusão estava solta e que iria sobrar para Mú, tomou uma difícil decisão.

"Me perdoe por isso, meu amigo!" – Ele disse e Mú só teve tempo para ficar surpreso porque, logo depois, o brasileiro acertou-lhe uma martelada na cabeça que lhe deixou inconsciente.

Shion interrompeu a luta instantaneamente, criando uma Muralha de Cristal entre os dois lutadoes. Mú estava caído no chão, com o olho roxo e um corte profundo no supercílio, enquanto Aldebaran observava arrependido o amigo.

"Touro! Está dispensado dos treinamentos da semana toda. Mais tarde irei conversar com você. Shaka, leve Mú à enfermaria! O restante está dispensado!" – O Mestre ordenou e os cavaleiros rapidamente obedeceram.

"Hehe, você deu sorte hoje, leãozinho!" – Mask já estava provocando Aiolia com seu sorriso infame.

O leonino tentou ignorar – "Poupe-me de suas provocações infrutíferas, Câncer!"

"O que foi? Teve uma noite mal comida? Ou será que o Simba aqui não conseguiu satisfazer a esposinha?" – Mask continuou.

"Cale essa boca, Máscara da Morte!" – Aiolia estava furioso e os outros cavaleiros já sentiam uma alteração em seu cosmo.

"Não consegue ouvir a verdade? Sua esposa merece um homem que possa satisfazê-la de verdade... Alguém como eu!" – O canceriano continuou brincando com fogo.

"RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!" – Aiolia desferiu o ataque, deixando os outros cavaleiros chocados. Mask, porém, teve sorte; Shion interveio no último minuto, lançando uma Extinção Estelar, teletransportando o poderoso ataque para longe do Santuário.

"Leão! Câncer! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! Esta não é uma atitude digna de cavaleiros! Os dois estão suspensos por uma semana! Agora, vão embora! Já tivemos confusão o bastante por hoje" – Todos os cavaleiros restantes no Coliseu central desapareceram na velocidade da luz. Apenas Dohko ficou ao lado de Shion.

"Você perdeu o controle hoje" – O libriano sussurrou e segurou o pulso do Mestre numa tentativa de reconciliação da briga que tiveram no final de semana.

O ariano, porém, soltou seu braço bruscamente da mão de Dohko – "Deixe-me, Libra!" – E foi embora.

***SH'em***

Shaka perdeu a briga do ano porque levara Mú à enfermaria. O virginiano abriu os olhos para ver melhor a extensão dos ferimentos de seu amigo. Feito isso, Shaka começou a limpar a face de Mú enquanto estancava o sangue com seu cosmo. Logo descobriu que o olho esquerdo estava roxo e inchado por causa da força do golpe. O virginiano sorriu enquanto Mú abriu o olho direito, mas não conseguia abrir o esquerdo.

"Calma, Áries. Seu olho inchou por causa do trauma" – Shaka pegou uma bolsa de gelo e colocou no rosto do rapaz de cabelos lilases.

"Shaka, meu olho dói e minha cabeça tá girando" – Mú segurou no braço de Shaka como se procurasse forças para manter a consciência.

"Mú, estou aqui" – O virginiano aumentou seu cosmo para que o outro o sentisse. Mú sorriu de tal ato e reparou que era a primeira vez que via Shaka de olhos abertos fora de combate.

"Seus olhos..." – E, para a tristeza de Mú, o loiro os fechou.

"Ai, meu Deus! Mú, me perdoa!" – Aldebaran entrou correndo na enfermaria. Shaka ouviu os passos atrapalhados do grandão e se colocou à frente da cama de Mú, como se fosse protegê-lo.

"Para trás, Touro! Já basta o estrago que você fez aqui" – O indiano parecia determinado a não deixar o brasileiro se aproximar de Mú.

"Shaka, você deveria passar menos tempo de olhos fechados" – Afrodite de Peixes comentou na entrada da enfermaria, chamando a atenção dos outros três cavaleiros.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Peixes?" – O virginiano o desafiou.

"Quero dizer que Aldebaran fez isto para o bem de Mú"

"Você ficou louco!" – Shaka se exasperou.

"Você deve ter notado que o cosmo de Shion estava irregular" – Afrodite ignorou o loiro e continuou – "Aldebaran fez isso para que Mú não fosse punido por Shion por causa de seu mau desempenho na arena hoje"

Shaka fez cara de surpreso e se concentrou em Aldebaran. Sentiu que o brasileiro estava muito arrependido e que se preocupava sinceramente com Mú.

"Peço desculpas, Touro" – O virginiano saiu da frente da cama de Mú e deixou que o taurino se aproximasse.

"Está tudo bem, Aldebaran. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa em seu lugar" – Áries tentava consolar seu amigo enquanto Afrodite se aproximava da cama.

"Tome esta rosa azul" – Mú aceitou o regalo com cautela - "Não é venenosa. Na verdade, ela tem propriedades medicinais".

"Agradeço pelo presente, Afrodite. Mas diga, você não veio aqui só pra me visitar?"

"Atento como sempre, Mú de Áries. Eu só achei que deveria informá-los de que Aiolia e Máscara da Morte brigaram de novo e Leão disparou o Relâmpago de Plasma em Câncer. Teria-o matado se Shion não tivesse aparecido" – Os cavaleiros ficaram chocados com a notícia e, enquanto digeriam a informação, Dite saía do local.

***SH'em***

O próximo pôquer entre os cavaleiros começou bem mais silencioso. Shina, curiosa para ver os marmanjos se virarem nos trinta, acompanhou Aldebaran dessa vez.

"Shina, minha linda, o que fazes aqui?" – Milo perguntou, meio galanteador como sempre.

"Creio que Marin precisa de ajuda pra controlar vocês e eu não perderia esse espetáculo por nada. Serei uma espécie de ajudante dela" – A amazona respondeu.

"Aiolia, e você? Por que está aqui? Pensei que tivesse ido pra casa mais cedo" – Aiolos perguntou para o irmão.

"Aldebaran me convenceu a fazer peixada à grega pra vocês" – Aiolia respondeu, ainda vestido de Simba.

"Chega de papo, cavaleiros! Hora do show!" – Marin os convocou – "Shina vai embaralhar as cartas!"

Marin distribuiu as cartas e a segunda fase do torneio começou.

**Round 1**

Mú deu call. Deba deu raise. Mask Aiolos, Shura, Dite e Mú (novamente) dão call.

**Flop: **Valete de paus, Rei de espadas, 7 de copas.

Shura dá bet e só Mú e Deba ficam. Mask, Aiolos e Dite perdem seus elmos e braços esquerdos.

**Turn: **Valete de ouros.

Shura dá bet de novo e, dessa vez, Mú cai fora. Ele perde seu elmo e seus braços. Restam agora apenas o capricorniano e Aldebaran.

**River: **2 de paus.

Os dois jogadores dão check e revelam suas cartas. Deba tem uma dupla de damas enquanto Shura tem uma trinca de valetes.

"A regra é clara, o vencedor é Shura!" – Marin anuncia – "Deba, elmo, braços e perna esquerda!"

"Aprendeu a jogar, hein, espanhol?" – Dohko provocou.

"Hunf" – Shura só resmungou e ignorou o comentário do libriano.

**Round 2**

Shura, Camus, Deba e Saga dão call. Milo dá raise. Camus e Deba dão check enquanto Shura e Saga caem fora. Os dois perdem seus elmos.

**Flop: **3 de ouros, Dama de copas, 10 de copas.

"Raise!" – Milo pede novamente.

"Meu Zeus, Miluxo está impossível hoje!" – Dite comentou animado no seu jeito biba de ser.

"O Escorpião manja dos blefes, isso sim" – Mask retruca mal humorado.

De volta ao jogo, Camus dá check e Deba cai fora. Ele perde sua perna direita.

"E lá vai o grandão de novo! Deba, você precisa aprender a apostar!" – Kanon comentou.

"Fazer o quê se não tenho cartas tão boas. É como se diz: azar no jogo, sorte no amor" – Aldebaran respondeu e Kanon ficou reflexivo.

**Turn: **8 de paus. Os dois dão check.

"Agora é foguinho e gelinho. Essa eu quero ver" – Mask já esboçava de novo seu sorriso malicioso.

**River: **4 de espadas. Os dois dão check. Milo tem uma trinca de damas enquanto Camus tem uma dupla de 3 e um Ás.

"Pela ordem das cartas, o vencedor é MIlo! Camus, elmo e braços!" – Shina ordena.

"O que que o pinguim quis fazer aí? E se diz campeão francês de pôquer!" – Aiolia comentou, achando que faria bem melhor se estivesse no lugar do ruivo.

"Mais um que aderiu à escola de blefes toscos do Shura!" – Dohko provocou de novo.

"SHAUSAHSASASU" – Os dourados riram à toa enquanto o capricorniano continuava calado, meio distante dos demais.

**Round 3**

Milo, Aiolos, Dite, Deba, Saga, Shaka e Dohko dão cal.

**Flop: **Rei de copas, 4 de copas, 10 de paus.

Milo dá raise (de novo) e Aiolos e Shaka desistem; o primeiro perde seu braço direito; o outro, seu elmo.

**Turn: **4 de espadas.

Milo dá raise e faz com que Deba e Dohko desistam. O libriano perde só seu elmo; em compensação, Aldebaran perdeu seu peitoral e ficou numa situação perigosa no jogo. Dite e Saga, mais confiantes, continuam.

**River: **Ás de paus.

Milo dá mais um raise e a situação fica insustentável para os outros dois jogadores. Pode ser um blefe, mas se perdessem, perderiam 4 peças em uma só rodada. Saga e Dite desistem da mão e Milo esconde suas cartas. O grego mais velho perdeu seu elmo e seus braços; o sueco, por sua vez, perdeu seu braço direito e suas pernas.

"Vocês são um bando de covardes. Não é à toa que dão a bunda por aí! É óbvio que esse escorpião de araque tava blefando!" – Mask comentou com sua delicadeza habitual.

"Milo, posso ver suas cartas?" – Aiolia pediu e o outro grego deixou, já que o leonino teoricamente não fazia mais parte do jogo.

"ORRRRRA, Milo!" – O Leão exclamou quando viu as benditas cartas.

"Sentiu o poder?" – O outro loiro deu um de seus sorrisos mais deslumbrantes.

"Caramba..." – Aiolia continuou a fazer cara de assombrado enquanto o restante se perguntava se a expressão do leonino era verdadeira ou se ele estava apenas cobrindo o blefe do escorpiano.

**Round 4**

Shura, Camus, Dite, Mú e Deba dão call. Mask, sentindo-se inspirado pelo jogo arrojado de Milo, dá raise. Shaka dá call também e Mú e Deba caem fora. O ariano perdeu sua perna esquerda enquanto o taurino passava pela humilhante situação de ficar só de roupa de baixo na frente de seus colegas de novo.

"Amor, daqui a pouco você vai perder. Pensa um pouco antes de apostar!" – Shina reclamou.

"Eu sei, meu bem, eu sei..."- Deba tentou relativizar, mas não pegou bem pro lado dele.

**Flop: **6 de ouros, 4 de espadas, Dama de espadas.

Shura dá bet e Dite cai fora, percebendo o perigo.

"Dite, meu bem, peitoral e calça" – Marin exigiu e o pisciano se despiu.

"Hehe, achei que você tivesse seios, Afrodite!" – Mask não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar.

"Estou muito confortável com meu corpo masculino, Máscara da Morte" – O sueco revirou os olhos.

"Se ele fosse mulher, seria um belo de um desperdício" – Milo comentou.

"Milo, você parece um adolescente!" – Camus comentou.

"E você parece um velho caduca!" – Ele rebateu.

"Alguma coisa contra?" – Dohko falou olhando torto para o escorpiano, que tremeu de medo.

"Não, não, mestre ancião!"

"Que seja, vamos continuar o jogo!" – Aiolia estava ficando irritado com o bate-papo das "marias".

**Turn: **7 de espadas. Check.

**River: **Rei de Ouros.

Shura dá raise. Mask e Shaka desistem da mão. O canceriano perde sua perna esquerda e seu braço direito enquanto o virginiano perde seus braços. Camus dá check e os dois revelam suas mãos. Shura tem uma dupla de damas enquanto o ruivo tem apenas uma dupla de 4.

"Por dupla maior, Shura vence!" – Marin anuncia – "Camus, pernas e peitoral!"

O francês foi obrigado a deixar seu torso nu e, por isso, os outros cavaleiros o olharam com curiosidade. Nunca na história do Santuário o atual cavaleiro de Aquário havia sido visto sem camisa.

"P-parem de olhar, até parece que nunca viram nenhum homem seminu!" – Camus ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

"Com tanto calor grego e esse francês só fica sem camisa por causa de um strip-pôquer. Que desperdício!" – Dite comentou em voz alta o que a maioria (com exceção de Aiolia e Aldebaran) estava pensando. Camus não tinha barriga tanquinho, mas era possível ver seus músculos delicadamente delineados pelo seu corpo.

"Vai ter gente babando que eu sei" – Aiolia deu uma risadinha.

"Quem?" – Aiolos, como sempre, era o último a saber das coisas.

"Luto mais uma Guerra Santa, mas não falo quem é" – Dohko também sorriu.

"Deixem o rapaz em paz, ele não consegue respirar de tão vermelho que está!" – Saga comentou e todo mundo olhou para Camus, que parecia um pimentão.

"Relaxa pinguim, tá todo mundo babando nessa sua barriguinha lisa!" – Milo deu uma piscadela pra ele e Aiolia e Kanon se mataram de rir do outro lado da mesa.

"Milo, deixa de ser besta!" – O francês tentou recuperar sua compostura.

"Fazer o quê se eu gosto de apreciar o que é belo" – O Escorpião começou a dar em cima de Aquário.

"Ok, pessoal, se vocês não calarem a boca, eu castro cada um de vocês!" – Marin ameaçou, furiosa, e os cavaleiros não estavam muito afim de duvidar dela. O silêncio voltou à mesa de pôquer.

"Ah, assim está melhor" – A ruiva suspirou.

**Round 5**

Saga, Mask, Dohko e Milo dão call.

**Flop: **7 de ouros, 4 de ouros e 7 de espadas.

"Bet!" – Milo anuncia todo sorrisos e os demais cavaleiros na rodada olham para suas cartas e desistem. O Escorpião esconde sua mão de novo.

"Shina, meu bem, embaralha essas cartas direito! Só vai coisa boa pro MIlo!" – Dohko pede todo carinhoso.

"Fazer o quê se ele é bom nos blefes? Vocês que aprendam a jogar!" – A italiana retrucou com sua delicadeza habitual.

"Hehe, escorpião de araque! Uma hora eu te pego!" – Mask já sorria malevolamente e pensava nas próximas rodadas enquanto era obrigado a retirar sua perna direita. Além dele, Saga e Dohko perderam seus respectivos braços direitos.

**Round 6**

Milo, Aiolos, Shura e Shaka dão call.

"All-in" – Anunciou Dite com um sorriso mínimo. Os demais cavaleiros tremeram.

"Como procedem as regras agora, Marin?" – Aiolia perguntou, mesmo sem participar do jogo.

"Ele está no all-in por conta própria. Se ganhar a rodada, ele ficará a salvo. Mas, se perder, já sabem o que irá acontecer" – A ruiva ditou.

"Es mejor que tenga la mano, Afrodite" – Shura comentou – "Espero que este no sea un blefe!"

"Veremos" – Dite se manteve impassível.

"É impossível que ele não tenha algo!" – Camus disse de repente – "Ele está apostando porque acha que pode ganhar essa rodada. Senão, ele simplesmente daria fold em todas as oportunidades"

"Cale a boca, Camus" – Milo foi meio grosso com o amigo, para a surpresa geral dos cavaleiros – "Você poderia ter deixado os outros descobrirem isso por conta própria"

"Que seja" – Marin interferiu – "Flop!"

**Flop: **4 de ouros, Dama de espadas, 4 de espadas. Check!

**Turn: **4 de paus.

Aiolos dá raise. Milo percebe o perigo e dá fold. O Escorpião perde seu elmo. O restante fica.

**River: **6 de paus. Check!

"Revelem suas mãos agora!" – Ordenou Marin.

Aiolos tinha um 4 full of 7, enquanto Shura tinha um 4 full of 2 e Shaka tinha um 4 full of 9. Todos os cavaleiros estavam doidos para ver a mão de Dite. O sueco revelou suas cartas e, para espanto geral, ele tinha uma dama full of 4.

"A regra é clara: ganha o fullhouse mais alto. Sendo assim, Afrodite está a salvo!" – Marin anunciou e Dite apenas sorriu e suspirou aliviado – "Aiolos e Shaka, pernas! Shura, braços!"

Os cavaleiros então fizeram um pequeno intervalo para beber cerveja (ou água, nos casos de Shaka, Camus, Mú e Dohko) e descansaram da rodada mais eletrizante que eles tiveram até o momento. Aiolia aproveitou o _break_ para servir a todo mundo sua peixada à grega, que todos, inclusive Mask, adoraram.

**Round 7**

Kanon, Mask, Milo e Aiolos dão call.

**Flop: **3 de ouros, Valete de ouros, 10 de ouros. Check.

"Parece que teremos um flush nessa rodada" – comentou Shina.

**Turn: **Rei de paus.

Mask abre um sorriso – "Bet!"

Milo e Kanon se entreolham e aceitam a provocação do italiano. Aiolos, no entanto, desiste e perde as calças.

"Maninho, você na berlinda de novo?" – Aiolia zombou.

"Cala a boca que eu sou o único de nós que sobrou aqui" – Aiolos retrucou.

"Se depender dos dois, o orgulho da família foi pro ralo" – Mestre Dohko comentou e todos riram.

**River: **Ás de paus.

Mask dá raise de novo e os dois gregos aceitam.

"Mostrem as cartas!" – Marin ordenou.

Câncer revelou um straight com Ás como a carta mais alta; Kanon tinha um par de reis. Quando Mask achou que tinha ganhado, Milo sorriu e revelou sua mão: um flush com Ás como carta mais alta.

"Quantas roupas você perdeu nessa, crustáceo?" – O loiro perguntou, já ciente da matemática.

O italiano fez as contas e gritou: "NÃO PODE SER, VOCÊS ARMARAM PRA MIM!"

"Ninguém armou nada, você que foi besta e apostou errado" – Kanon minimizou, mas carregava um sorriso cínico em seu rosto.

"KANON, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!" – Mask gritou e partiu pra cima do dragão-marinho. Porém, Milo impediu o ataque com o Restrição.

"Máscara da Morte, se acalme!" – Marin tentou controlar a situação – "Infelizmente, você perdeu e será obrigado a retirar suas roupas e a cumprir o desafio proposto por Milo".

Mask, ao ver que estava contra doze dourados e duas amazonas de prata, controlou sua ira e obedeceu à amazona de Águia.

"Milo, qual será o desafio de Câncer?" – Shina perguntou, querendo jogar lenha na fogueira.

"Bem" – o escorpiano abriu um sorriso maldoso – "Ele vai ter que transar com Afrodite de Peixes... e ele será o passivo!"

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram. Mask ficou furioso e Afrodite parecia surpreso ao ser envolvido nessa confusão. No entanto, Milo apenas continuou sorrindo. Uma pergunta não queria calar: "Será que não fomos longe demais?"

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Peço desculpas pela demora, mas a faculdade mata a gente u.u... Agradeço as reviews, os follows e os favorites. Vocês fizeram uma autora feliz :D


End file.
